ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The focus of the Columbia University Center for Interdisciplinary Research on Alzheimer?s Disease Disparities (CIRAD) is biological, behavioral, sociocultural, and environmental mechanisms of ADRD disparities, including risk and resilience factors, biomarkers, and caregiving. The CIRAD will assemble a multidisciplinary team of investigators at the four schools of the Columbia University Medical Center including the Physicians and Surgeons, Nursing, Public Health and Dental Medicine, the Taub Institute for Research on Alzheimer?s Disease and Aging, the Columbia University Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (CU-ADRC), the Gertrude H. Sergievsky Center, and the New York State Psychiatric Institute. Additionally, the CIRAD will have partnerships with the Mount Sinai School of Medicine ADRC, Weill Cornell Medical Center (WCMC), The Einstein Aging Study at Albert Einstein College of Medicine, Hebrew Home for the Aged at Riverdale (HHAR), the State University of New York ? Downstate Medical Center and the City University of New York. The CIRAD Administrative Core will: (a) provide scientific leadership, oversight and evaluation to all center components, including supporting an executive committee, a pilot study review panel, an external advisory board; and engagement with community partners (b) ensure that all center activities comply with federal regulations and policies; (c) coordinate and support the integration of CIRAD Cores and leveraged NIA and other resources in order to meet the training, research, and community engagement goals of the center; and (d) evaluate the activities of the center. The Administrative Core will coordinate and integrate all Center functions; provide rigorous and regular fiscal oversight of the research projects and cores; guide and facilitate interactions between the RCMAR Scientists projects and the Cores, the Research and Education Core Faculty, the and the community. The Administrative Core will facilitate the engagement with the NIA and the RCMAR program.